


The Science of Jealousy

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Men, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While John and Rodney are on Earth getting ready to head back to the Pegasus Galaxy with Atlantis, Rodney always disappear without explanation at random times, when he comes back he's happy and loose, one day John follows him and see him kissing a young man in front of the hotel before entering it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Science of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Science of Jealousy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526817) by [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash). 



> **Beta** : Charlie_Remington
> 
>  **Year** : SGA: Post S5/CM Season 5 (2010)
> 
> For Marlislash who gave me the wonderful prompt for this fic. I hope you love it sweets.

**Eight Weeks To Launch**  
John found the letter in Rodney's quarters. The script was beautiful and not out of place in old books that were hand printed long before the printing press. Whoever this SR was, John hated her. The letter spoke of physics and mathematics and everything that Rodney loved in the world but it was the end of the letter that had him seeing red. In that beautiful, spidery script was description of how she couldn't wait until they were tangled in bed again and Rodney was inside of her. John stopped himself before he tore up the letter.

Making plans to follow Rodney to Las Vegas was easy. He'd known for a while that Rodney was seeing someone. He came back from weekends away from San Francisco in a much happier mood. He'd been talking himself out of following him but this time he couldn't. Miko didn't bat an eye at finding out the hotel he had booked in Las Vegas, even though she was shocked that it was a suite. She also told him it was the same suite he booked every weekend. 

Rodney drove this time so it wasn't hard to beat him to the city and be lying in wait in a rental car. Every single blonde woman who entered the hotel was glared at by him. He watched a young man sit on one of the benches out front and pull out a book. The man's haircut would not be out of place on a member of a boyband but his glasses were like something he'd seen on one of Rodney's science staff. The face was somehow familiar but John couldn't place where he had seen it before.

A cab pulled up to the hotel and the LSD that had been recommended to track the trackers in Atlantis personnel showed that it was Rodney. John sat up straighter in the car. The young man looked up at the cab and then over to him. John turned his head quickly but he didn't miss the look of concern on the man's face. 

The shock of John's life came when he saw the young man stand up and he and Rodney hugged. The kiss shared between them wasn't friendly. It was passionate and spoke of being intimate. That young man was the SR from the letters. SR wasn't some blonde woman with the IQ and science degrees. He needed to know who this SR was. 

It wasn't until he got back to his quarters at an apartment complex that he figured out where he had seen the young man before. The whole of the complex had been taken over by the SGC while the Atlantis crew prepped for the launch of Atlantis back to Pegasus in just two months. He shared this apartment with Rodney while Teyla and Ronon had the one next to them. Various other transitory personnel lived in the others. Lorne rarely actually left Atlantis lately. 

On the wall right next to Rodney's diplomas in the small office was a picture of Rodney with someone that he'd said he'd mentored. SR had to be at least a decade younger than him. He'd never asked about him before but it wasn't hard to access their shared computer and run face recognition software on SR. 

What he found was nowhere near what he thought he was going to find. He figured the kid was some kind of science nerd but he was also a genius. Spencer Reid was his name. Three PhDs and two BAs before twenty one. It was everything after that, that really threw him. Youngest accepted into the BAU. He'd never heard of the BAU so he had to look that up as well. What was someone with that kind of background doing working for the FBI? Chasing serial killers? There wasn't a lot in the military database for him and he didn't want to ask Miko to look into him so he found what he could on the plain old Internet. Snippets about cases and articles in science magazines. A few articles he'd published and two notable ones with his name and Rodney's attached, while he was on Atlantis. They'd kept in contact over the years. 

How come Rodney had never talked about him before? He'd been there through the break up with Katie and the disaster that was Keller finding out he was going home with Atlantis and not staying on Earth. Rodney had never mentioned being bisexual at all. Or were the women covers?

XxXxXxX

"Sir?" Garcia asked as she stepped into Aaron's office and shut the door behind her. "I have a small situation."

"Yes?" Aaron asked as he set down his pen and turned his full attention to the younger woman. 

"You know I keep track of everyone and who looks us up and such..." Garcia trailed off and Aaron nodded. She smiled as she laid a file on his desk. "Well I have someone at an apartment complex who did a pretty thorough search for our baby genius a few days back. I can tell that they accessed the records the military keeps on us as well as everything science related he's been doing over the years. Tracking the IP address back, it's an apartment complex that's being rented out by the Air Force and the apartment in question is rented to Colonel John Sheppard and a Doctor Rodney McKay. Now Doctor McKay wouldn't have access to his military record and from what I have seen where his and Reid's paths cross, he wouldn't have a reason to search what he did. But Colonel Sheppard...why is the Air Force looking into Boy Wonder?"

"I'll find out Garcia. Thank you." Aaron waited for Garcia to leave and shut the door before he picked up the file she set down. He opened it up and looked at what they had for Colonel Sheppard. It was a very sparse file after about six years before. He was stationed at McMurdo and Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Aaron's eyes widened at that. He picked up his phone and placed a call to a number he hadn't dialed in years. 

" _O'Neill,_ " Jack answered on the other end.

"Jack, it's Aaron Hotchner. I have a few questions."

" _Hotch, it's been awhile. What can I do for the FBI today?_ "

"I know you are no longer the one in charge of the SGC but I would like to know what you know about Colonel John Sheppard."

" _Did his name come up in a case?_ " Jack sounded worried. 

"Nothing like that. He did a pretty thorough background check into one of my people. I'd like to know why."

" _Doctor Reid?_ "

"Yes. How did you know?" Aaron wanted to know how Jack knew that name. Spencer hadn't been on the team when Aaron had gone to help out the SGC with a little problem they had. 

" _Because he's been on the radar of the SGC for almost a year now. He and a scientist from the SGC are meeting up in Las Vegas and sometimes DC every single chance they get._ "

"Why would that prompt this Colonel to look into him?"

" _Sheppard is on McKay's team and the team lead. I got a report that he followed McKay to Vegas just this past weekend and then came home not long after._ "

"McKay? I remember meeting him briefly. He was the scientist that had been stationed in Siberia correct?" Aaron remembered the man well. He'd been such an asshole that even he had trouble not wanting to throttle him, but he had blown Aaron away with his mind. When he'd met Spencer just a few years later, he'd been shocked that the same attitude wasn't there. He hadn't known that Spencer and McKay knew each other.

" _Yes. Seems he knows Doctor Reid from Cal-Tech, according to my report. It's also where their affair started._ "

"Affair?" Aaron asked, swallowing hard. Spencer was gay? How had he missed that? 

" _That's what the report that I was given on him states. McKay and Doctor Reid have been meeting up at a specific hotel in Vegas and at Doctor Reid's apartment in DC. I thought you were a profiler and one of the best at that?_ " Jack asked. 

"I try not to profile team members and who they sleep with as long as it's not a victim, witness, or UnSub is out of my purview," Aaron said a lot harsher than he meant to. He couldn't fault Spencer for finding happiness somewhere in his life after the year the team had. 

" _Jealous?_ "

Aaron cursed Jack's own ability to read people. Even over the phone.

" _What are you going to do about this?_ "

"Sheppard is stationed in San Francisco?" Aaron asked.

" _Yes. Should I warm him you are coming?_ "

"No." Aaron hung up, not wanting to reveal more to Jack than he had to. He leaned back in his chair and watched the team in the bullpen. Morgan and Prentiss were leaning onto Spencer's desk and talking to him. The team had noticed a change in him in the past year. Even while he'd been injured from the gunshot to the leg, he'd been happier than he had in a long time. Was it because of this McKay?

 **Six Weeks To Launch**  
John saw the man sitting outside in a black SUV as he approached the apartment complex. He was supposed to be on Atlantis for the weekend but an issue the night before that needed resolved with the military had delayed his departure until that night. When John got closer, the man exited the vehicle. A gun on his hip and the badge displayed on his belt told John he was FBI. He knew then that he must have tripped something when looking up Doctor Reid. 

"Colonel Sheppard," the man said as he got closer. Sunglasses blocked his eyes but the stern set of his face told John he'd probably have a hard time reading him anyway. "Agent Hotchner, FBI. I'd like to talk to you about a search you did on one of my team members."

"Did you want to come up? Or have this discussion where the neighbors can see?" John asked as he thumbed over his shoulder. He didn't need to look to know that at least one person was looking out. He knew the members of his expedition. He knew how nosy they were. When you lived in each other's pockets there was no way for them not to be.

"I wouldn't say no to a cup of coffee," Agent Hotchner admitted. John smiled. Coffee he could do and he'd use Rodney's expensive kind. 

John had done a lot of research on the BAU while looking into Doctor Spencer Reid. He knew that the look Hotchner was giving his and Rodney's apartment was more than just a look. He was tempted to ask the man what he learned about them. 

"Habit of the job," Hotchner admitted as he sat down on the couch when John brought in two cups of coffee. 

"What do you see?"

"McKay is a scientist and a good one yet you seem to be fine living in close quarters with him. While I have not been read into your particular aspect of the SGC, I do know what goes on inside the mountain. I've actually met Doctor McKay before but I doubt he remembers me. He doesn't remember those who believes he doesn't need to and the FBI agent sent to help with a small matter doesn't show up on his radar. Why did you look up Doctor Reid?"

"McKay has been sneaking off and meeting with him. I was...concerned for him."

"Jealous?" Hotchner asked with a raised eyebrow but the look in his eyes, John knew that look. He'd seen it in his own eyes more than once. 

"No, more than you," John shot back with a smile but the look on Hotchner's face didn't change but the man did slip off his sunglasses. 

"So what are we going to do?" Hotchner asked.

"I don't know that there is anything that we can do. Rodney and Doctor Reid have made their choices."

"But you are a military man. You don't strike me as homophobic but it seems like a conversation that you would need to start with him as he wouldn't want to ask. I know McKay well enough to know that a lot of his attitude is to stop himself from being hurt." 

John hated that the man was right but he wasn't going to say that. 

"Silence is just as damning Colonel. My position is much like yours. Reid is my subordinate and while there isn't a single member on our team that would balk at us starting a relationship, there are those above that would. I know that I can be discrete and so can he but before our technical analyst brought to me the information of you accessing his records, I wasn't aware that Reid was anything other than straight."

"I wasn't aware Rodney was until he was locking lips with Doctor Reid outside a Vegas hotel. So you are the one with all the psychobabble nonsense in your head. Just because they are bisexual or gay or whatever they are, doesn't mean that they are in love with us or even want us."

"No. But it also doesn't mean they are not. Would we be happy with ourselves if we didn't at least try though?"

John was saved from answering by a thud on the door. He turned to look and heard a key in the lock. If he was a different man, he'd think someone was trying to pick the lock. There was no way someone got inside without someone seeing them so it had to be Rodney but Rodney had been off to Las Vegas. Finally, the lock turned and John watched as the door was shoved open. Rodney was kissing Doctor Reid with abandon, eyes closed. They both stumbled in and the door was slammed shut and then Reid was shoving Rodney into it. John stood up and leaned against the chair while Hotchner stood up.

Hotchner took matters into his own hand and cleared his throat. Rodney's eyes flew open but Reid...his body went entirely still, John wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. The doctor had known exactly who that was without looking. 

"Hotch?" Reid's voice cracked as he turned finally and looked at the two men in the living room of the apartment.

"I thought you were on..." Rodney stopped talking and the arch of his eyebrow filled in the rest. 

"Issue came up and my departure was delayed." John looked at Reid. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"You know exactly who he is, Sheppard. Agent Hotchner, come to track down your wayward genius?"

"McKay?" Hotchner asked.

"What are you doing here, Hotch? I'm on approved leave and Garcia knows where I am." Reid crossed his arms over his chest and adopted a look on his face that John had seen on Rodney's, a lot.

"I actually came to talk to Colonel Sheppard about the search into you that he did, Reid."

"You did a background check on him, Sheppard?" Rodney's gaze turned very hard and icy.

"I knew I'd seen that hair before. Mer, he's the one who was in the car watching me in Vegas."

"You followed me?" Rodney demanded. John knew that he was mad and he wanted to tell him that of course he did because he was jealous but now was not the time with their audience. 

"I think..." Hotchner started but the twin glares from two geniuses shut him up quickly. John had to give Reid that, he looked deadly with that glare. It was then that he realized what Reid had called Rodney. Mer. The name that few got to call him. 

"Why the hell did you follow me to Vegas?" Rodney demanded and took a few steps closer to him. 

"Rodney..."

"Mer." Reid's voice was soft and Rodney turned to look at him. "He's jealous."

Rodney swung his face back to look at him. He was looking at him like he was a piece of Ancient technology that he couldn't figure out. 

"You're jealous?" Rodney asked. 

"Reid, why don't we..." Hotchner started but it wasn't Reid that interrupted him, it was Rodney.

"Agent Hotchner, whatever reason he had for looking him up I assure you it was in the intention of protecting me. Now why don't you go ahead and leave. I'll make sure that Spencer gets onto his flight home at the end of his leave."

"Reid?" Hotchner looked at him his face showing no emotion.

"I'll walk you out, Hotch." 

XxXxXxX

Aaron didn't know what to say. Spencer was looking at him like he was afraid of him. 

"Why didn't you tell me that someone has been looking into me, Hotch?" Spencer asked as he stepped in the lobby of the building. 

"It didn't take long to figure out who he was. That lead me to McKay and well I've worked a case at a base that McKay was stationed at. I called a friend and he told me that you and McKay had been together for a while."

"So why did you come out here?"

"I don't know." Aaron ran his hand over his face. "I told myself it was to warn Sheppard off from messing with your relationship but I don't know anymore."

"Hotch?" Spencer looked at him so confused. He really didn't see it. He didn't see how much Aaron loved him. 

Aaron looked around and found the stairwell. He was sure that it had cameras but hopefully no one would come into the stairwell. Moving over he opened the door and waved Spencer in ahead of him. The genius moved but the confused look was still there. He knew what he wanted but he had to move carefully. 

"Hotch, what's going on? I don't...why did you come personally to warn off Sheppard? Wouldn't one of the local field office agents have been a better choice or even Sheppard's superior?" 

"I had Garcia figure out where you were going this weekend and I knew which hotel you were at. I was going to see if..." Aaron trailed off. He leaned against the wall to watch Spencer pace. 

"Hotch, I need you to tell me the truth." Spencer stopped in front of him. 

"Reid...Spencer, I just don't think this is the place."

"Morgan was right. I laughed at him." Spencer looked like he'd figured out a big puzzle. "When I told him about Rodney he got a weird look on his face and I made him tell me. He said you'd be upset and jealous. I brushed him off and laughed but you are aren't you?" Spencer's eyes sought his out and Aaron let his tight hold on his face fall away. He nodded.

"I'm jealous," Aaron admitted. 

"I've got a room seven blocks over. How long until you have to go home?"

"I wrangled leave for everyone until you get back. We've been running for a while without more than two days off. Strauss took a little convincing but we have until Wednesday. Why?" Aaron was confused at the change in discussion. 

"Let's go there and talk." Reid pulled out his cell phone and sent off a message of some kind. "I messaged Rodney and told him I'd talk to him later." 

XxXxXxX

"Look Rodney, I know you are with Spencer. I don't want to mess that up. I just...I was shocked you were with a guy. You've never once mentioned anything about liking guys and yes I know you work for the American military. Surely though you know I don't care about sexuality. You were there for the discussion with Ronon about who he could try and become more than friends with as the American military contingent isn't allowed to except on the down low."

"Yes, I was there but in that whole thing you never once mentioned you were okay with relationships like that. You stated the the whole "It's your culture" thing but that's it. So I didn't know how to take what you said. You are one of the best friends I've had, I'm not messing that up." Rodney was looking everywhere but at him and John didn't like it. 

"You are happier with him than I've ever seen you."

"We aren't in love, Sheppard. We both know that this relationship is just to have someone to be with. Would I be happy with him the rest of my life? Yes. Am I going to stop looking for someone who could make me happier? No."

"What's going to happen when we go back to Pegasus?"

"I'll keep in contact with letter and emails like we have been. I email, he writes letters. I'll see him when I get time off on Earth. His job keeps him just as busy as mine does and I am fairly certain that I should have him read into the Stargate program because well...he's made some comments that make me think he knows I live in another galaxy." Rodney laughed and moved to sit on the arm of the couch. "That boy is really more observant that he should be with a brain like his."

"Seems to be lacking in seeing things that are happening in his own life." John moved over to stand in front of the genius. "Hotchner has it bad for him."

"Yeah. I saw that. Spencer doesn't see himself the way others do. He's still confused on why one of his coworkers has nicknamed him Pretty Boy."

"He really is a very pretty boy. I wouldn't kick him out of bed for eating crackers." John waited for the words to sink in. Rodney's head shot up and the dumbfounded look on his face was downright cute. He leaned down and kissed him. Rodney gasped and pulled him in even closer. John traced lips with his tongue and was rewarded. He could taste the coffee in Rodney's mouth as well as something sweet. Underneath all of that was the taste that was purely Rodney. 

"So bisexual?" Rodney asked when John finally pulled back. 

"Actually, one of my friends said I fall in love with sons of bitches, in male or female form...Don't know what to call that."

Rodney laughed and John pulled him up into a hug. He reveled in the feel of Rodney in his arms. The sound of a text going off on Rodney's phone reminded John of what he had to do. There was no way out of it but it was their job, it was their life. 

"I have a transport time in an hour from now. Why don't you join me? One of the science geeks is doing something..."

"Skelton crew only. Lorne and a few guards as well as the science crew. I approved it."

"I want our first time to be on Atlantis. Sprawled on my bed with the city humming all around me. I want your gasps to echo around the room with no one but her to hear it. It's all I've dreamed about for years."

"Years?" Rodney whispered. 

"Years." John said and leaned in for another kiss.

XxXxXxX

Aaron followed Spencer into his hotel room and smiled when he saw the go bag on the end of the bed. He could make himself think that they were coming back to a hotel room after a case, except for the lube on the nightstand and the box of condoms on the floor. The stark reality that Spencer had a sex life threw him. He'd never thought that Spencer was a virgin but he was pretty sure that he hadn't had sex a lot. He knew there were friendly bets on when Spencer lost his virginity and to who. Morgan was pretty sure it was Lila Archer. Prentiss thought it was the bartender Austin. JJ was sure he was still a virgin and Garcia had it on him losing it in college just after he'd turned eighteen and to a man. Aaron was pretty sure it was that. 

"Are you hungry? They have pretty good room service here."

"Sure. You know what I like." Aaron moved to the window to look out. The room had a perfect view of the bay. He listened as Spencer ordered food for the both of them and then hung up. He didn't hear anything else and was about to turn when he felt Spencer's breath on his neck. 

"I told them an hour. That should be enough time to talk before it gets here. I'm not upset I just...What do you want, Hotch?" Spencer voice was soft, like speaking any louder would ruin what they were doing.

"I don't know. I..." Aaron had to turn around. He needed to see Spencer's eyes as he talked. "I know that I want you as more than a friend. That I know I've loved you for a while now but you've never even hinted at being anything other than straight and I didn't want to ruin what we had with a bad pass. You are too precious to me."

"Hotch..."

"Aaron. Please, Spencer just once please." Aaron cupped his face and forced their eyes to lock. Spencer inhaled and for a few seconds, he thought the younger man was going to run. Whatever was on his face was scaring Spencer. He slowly moved in for a kiss when the fear faded from Spencer's eyes. 

The first press of their lips was heaven. He pulled back after a few seconds. Needing to see Spencer's face. 

"Aaron," Spencer whispered. The next kiss wasn't chaste and it wasn't soft. He pulled Spencer into his body and the younger man gasped. Aaron opened his mouth and tasted him for the first time. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and clung to him as their tongues tangled first in his mouth and then in Aaron's. He settled his hands on Spencer's hips and thrust into him. He needed skin.

Hands traveled up to pull his shirt from his pants. Spencer's hands weren't idle anymore. They started to unbutton his shirt. As soon as the last button was free, warm hands traveled up his chest and settled on his shoulders for a few seconds. Aaron took the hint and let go of Spencer to shrug the shirt off. He reluctantly pulled away to pull Spencer's shirt off his body. 

Cupping the back of Spencer's head Aaron pulled his lips back as he started to walk them back towards the bed. Spencer resisted the push down onto the bed. Aaron released his lips to ask why but then the thud of the go bag on the floor sounded and he knew what the hold up was. Hands on his pants startled Aaron but he let the genius undo his belt and then shove pants and all down. He toed off his shoes and stepped out of his pants as he watched Spencer work at his own pants. 

Spencer sat down the bed to remove his shoes and socks. When he was naked, he looked up at Aaron while he slid back on the bed. Aaron crawled up the bed to blanket him with his body. He took lips in a kiss as Spencer trailed hands down his body. He knew what he wanted but wasn't sure what Spencer wanted. He forced himself to stop kissing and look into eyes. 

"Aaron?" Spencer's words caused a whole body shiver. His name off those lips, said in such a manner made Aaron almost forget what he needed to be asking. 

"How far do you want to take this tonight?" Aaron could feel his hardness pressing against Spencer's but that said nothing. There were so many ways to have sex and he was pretty sure that the genius knew of a few that he didn't due to his voracious reading habits. 

"I'm up," Spencer started as he thrust up against Aaron with a wicked grin on his face. "For just about anything. You don't strike me as the kinky type so I'm sure whatever you are thinking is fine with me. But what I really want is to feel you inside of me."

Aaron groaned and leaned up to grab at hips to stop the thrusting. He had a feeling that sex with Spencer was going to be interesting. He didn't notice that Spencer's hands weren't on him anymore until he heard the snap of the cap on the lube. He looked to see Spencer coating his own fingers in lube before reaching down and started to prepare himself. 

Leaning back, Aaron watched as those long fingers disappeared inside Spencer's body. First one, then two, and when Aaron was sure that a single touch to his cock was going to make him blow, a third. Fingers wrapped around his cock and squeezed the base, relieving the tension some while the other hand rolled a condom down on him. He sighed as Spencer laid back down on the bed with his legs spread. This was nowhere near what he'd ever imagined their first time to be like. Reality was always better than imagination but damn, he wondered if reality was going to kill him.

"Come on, Aaron. Let me feel you," Spencer said as he wiggled his butt a little. Aaron laughed and shifted up, holding himself as he lined up with the stretched and lubed hole. It wasn't hard to get his head in and as he slowly slid inside, Spencer's eyes rolled up in his head and he could only pant. 

"Okay?" Aaron asked as he bottomed out. Spencer wrapped his legs around him and held him still as one of his hands buried itself in his hair and pulled him in for a devouring kiss. A subtle shift of hips and Aaron started a lazy in and out. 

"You feel good. So good," Spencer panted. The genius started to meet him thrust for thrust and Aaron knew that he wasn't going to last long. "Oh! There. Oh right there."

Aaron tried to keep hitting that spot as he thrust in and out. Spencer was moaning and his hands were not still. 

"Aaron, I'm..." Spencer's whole body went taut and he scratched welts into his back. That spike of pain/pleasure along with Spencer's walls gripping him tightly had Aaron coming as well. 

"I love you, Spencer." Aaron kissed him as he gently pulled out. Spencer rolled them to the side. He hummed as he kissed Aaron. 

"I'm not ready for saying that back but I do care for you. I care for you a lot more than I have ever cared for anyone other than mom and Henry." Spencer tried to look away but Aaron forced his eyes to stay on him. 

"I know that you don't love easy, Spencer. I understand and I'll never make you say things you aren't ready to say and I'll wait as long as I need to to hear the words from your mouth. Dinner will be here soon. Why don't you go shower and I'll wait for room service."

Hours later, after a second round, Aaron was just on the edge of sleep when he felt Spencer shift on the bed and then the snap of a picture being taken on a phone sounded. Spencer sent off a message and then he cuddled down into Aaron's chest, a kiss placed on his skin before a sigh, 

"Everything okay?"

"Everything is wonderful," Spencer answered and Aaron felt the smile against his skin.

XxXxXxX

It wasn't hard to slip away from Lorne. His second was taking to his job of keeping Atlantis going with all the new scientists climbing all around her well. He didn't need John and the colonel was ever so thankful for that. He'd snuck Rodney on board with only Lorne knowing he was there. The look in Lorne's eyes told John that the younger man knew exactly what he was doing and he was relieved. John figured that most of the city was going to be happy. 

Thinking open the door to his room, John saw Rodney sitting in the center of his bed with two laptops and a tablet open. His hands were moving quickly over the two keyboards. He could tell that Rodney was using the tablet to look at a schematic of some kind because he only touched the screen a little, moving it left and down. John watched him for several minutes, thinking Rodney was too caught up in what he was doing to even notice him. 

"I'm not art."

"What?" John asked. Rodney finally looked up at him. He closed the laptops without looking and then stacked both of them and the tablet on the floor before sliding them under the bed. 

"I said that I am not art. You don't have to look and not touch." Rodney leaned back on the bed and smiled. John laughed and moved to lay over him. Rodney dropped back, pulling John all the way on top of him. John groaned as the scientists legs dropped open and they settled groin to groin. Rodney's mouth attacked his own and he forgot everything that wasn't the two of them wrapped around each other in bed. 

Rodney started rocking as his hand traveled down John's body, teasing before gripping his ass cheek and pulling him even closer into his body. At the hard pressure, John moaned and pulled his lips from Rodney's to move to his neck. He was achingly hard but he didn't want to stop this. There was something about acting like teenagers that just made this all the better. 

"Touch me, John. Please," Rodney begged. 

John knew exactly what he wanted so he reluctantly pushed himself up to his knees to work his own pants open while Rodney did the same with his jeans. This was going to be messy but perfect. A snap of a lube cap and John watched as Rodney slicked up his own cock before reaching up to do it to his. Then he was wiping his hand on the bed and pulled John back down to kiss him. John started up a sensual motion and Rodney moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist. 

This felt better than any other experience he'd had in a long while. While he liked sex, sex without emotions never felt that good to him. Rodney jerked his face away and inhaled deeply. 

"I'm so close. Please quicker, harder!" Rodney used his legs to push John's body down into his even harder. John propped himself up on one arm enough to snake his other down between them. He took both their slick cocks in one hand and started to pump. Rodney's hands weren't idle. He touched every bit of skin that he could, even pushing down John's pants to get at naked ass cheeks. 

Rodney came first with clenching legs and a loud moan. John kissed him through his orgasm and rode it out. Then Rodney batted away his hand and took John's cock in his own. It only took a few pumps and then John was coming all over Rodney's belly. John settled on his side, tucked up against Rodney, their releases cooling all over the both of them. 

"I'd say I saw stars but given that it's night out..." Rodney smiled as he spoke and John slapped him lightly on the chest. "We need to get cleaned up. I hate it when it dries."

"Shower is up and running, don't worry McKay. You won't stay dirty long. Just until my legs work again."

Rodney laughed. John was settled down into a light doze when his cell phone chimed. The scientist grabbed it and unlocked it.

"It's a picture from Spencer." 

John shifted to where he could see it at the same time that Rodney opened the picture. He saw Rodney smile and then the phone was turned to him. It was a picture of Spencer and Hotchner in bed. While the picture was mostly their heads, John could tell they were at least topless and in bed. Hotchner was laying down with his eyes closed and Spencer had his head on his chest. The younger man was smiling happily. One of the darker haired man's arms was wrapped around Spencer's shoulders holding him close. John was happy. 

Spencer and Rodney cared about each other and he knew that Rodney cared a lot about Spencer being happy. He was happy that Spencer and Hotchner were together it seemed. Before they left for Pegasus, John would have to make sure to head to DC and get in a double date with the couple. 

"He's happy," Rodney murmured as he set his phone down on the edge of the bed. 

"We all got a happy ending," John said. He pulled Rodney closer and tighter into his body. A quick nap and then a shower. With hopefully another round in the shower.  
**The End**


End file.
